Where'd You Go?
by Mian2796
Summary: Lambo seeks vengeance for his comrades' death and I-pin wants to find the old Lambo, the real, playful, cheerful, happy-go-lucky Lambo. Will the two of them find what they seek? LamboxI-pin


"Lambo, stop that!"

"UWAAH. Oh God. It's that dream again. Damn."

25-year-old Lambo woke up from his dream in his small room at Sawada residence.

"Mamaa! Oh. That's right. I'm alone now." Lambo said to himself.

"No, you're not, Lambo. I'm here for you." His partner, I-pin, told him as she opened the door.

I know what you're thinking, reader. They're not married or in a relationship or something. They're just living in the same house.

"Get up, crybaby." I-pin said while she wiped off Lambo's tears. "Breakfast is downstairs. Don't go running off, searching for those people without eating again. You'll end up getting killed like the others if you do."

Yes. "Getting killed like the others". In this story, all of Decimo's guardians were killed by an unknown group/family. They got them because they had the element of surprise. Tsuna and the others were clueless that someone planted a bomb under each of their cars two years ago which caused their deaths. Lambo wasn't there because he was in Italy at that time.

Anyway..

"Stop giving me orders, Tail head." Lambo teased I-pin. "We're not kids anymore! I'm not the same old happy-go-lucky cow you know!"

"You're right. You're not him. Where'd the real you go?" I-pin whispered to herself.

"What? Never mind. Let's go. I'll find them today. I can feel it." Lambo said.

"How can you feel that?" I-pin asked.

"I got a letter from one of my men saying they found the base!" Lambo said with an annoying look on his face.

I-pin saw the old Lambo again, but only for that brief moment. The old Lambo was.. well, gone. Ever since the other guardians died (including Sawada), he never thought about anything but vengeance. The warm look on his eyes that I-pin could see everytime she looked at them disappeared.

He turned into a completely different person. But I-pin never gave up on him. She stuck herself to him and vowed to herself that she would get the old Lambo back. She'll find him, wherever he went.  
"I-pin! What're you waiting for?! Let's go!" Lambo exclaimed.

"Coming, my Lam.. , I mean Lambo!" I-pin replied

Lambo and I-pin went to the forest to meet up with one of their men. While they were walking, I-pin looked at Lambo and tried to see if she could see the old Lambo. But there was no sign of him, nothing at all.

"Where'd you go?" I-pin asked.

"What?" Lambo asked.

"Nothing. Just keep walking or you'll get left behind!" She said while blushing.

The three of them got to the base. Lambo told I-pin and Fabrizio his plan. He ordered Fabrizio to call his men. But..

"Sir. They killed all of them. I'm the only one left." He said.

"Tch. Damn it. You won't be of any use any more. Thank you. You can go home now." Lambo said.

"S-Sir. Thank you!" He said with a happy look on his face. He was itching to get out of there.

"I-pin. Go home. I'll go in on my own." Lambo ordered.

"What? I can't let you do that! If I'm going home, then you're coming with me!" She protested.

Lambo looked at her. He looked mad.

"Go home! I can't have you getting hurt! Get that?!" He said.

"Well, I can't let you get hurt either! Let's go!" I-pin continued to protest.

But Lambo insisted on going. He put his horns on and stood up. He told I-pin that he already has made up his mind. He'll go.

I-pin slapped him in the face, hard. Lambo looked pissed but when he looked at I-pin, his heart softened. She was crying.

"I-I can't let you go in there alone! You might get hurt! I don't want my partner to get hurt. I don't want my childhood friend and playmate to get hurt! I don't want.. I don't want the one I love to get hurt." She said.

"The one she loves? Does she mean me?" Lambo thought to himself.

He was right. I-pin was in love with him, ever since they were 19. She just didn't have the courage to tell him 'cause she thought Lambo won't take it seriously. But when she saw how serious Lambo was about everything, that fear vanished. S

he decided to tell him two weeks ago but she couldn't get a chance since Lambo was always gone searching for the killers. When Lambo asked her to come with him, it was the first thing that popped in her head.

"I'm gonna tell him!"

Anyways, Lambo was shocked with what he heard. He froze like a statue while he looked in I-pin's eyes. He never realized that they were so captivating since he never took the time to look at them. He fell for her.

"I-pin.." Lambo whispered her name as he moved towards her.

I-pin blushes. "La-lambo?" she said.

"I.. um. Lo.."

Lambo didn't get a chance to finish what he was about to say. The enemy spotted them. Lambo immediately stood up, put his horns on, and pushed I-pin behind him.

"Stay back, I-pin. I'll protect you." Lambo said to I-pin.

I-pin blushes again. She saw the old Lambo again! "Could it be?" she thought to herself.

"Nah. We'll take the girl first." One of the enemies said as he grabbed I-pin and pulled her.

Lambo's eyed were once again filled with anger and rage. But it wasn't because of the others' death anymore.

"Don't you dare.. TOUCH HER!" Lambo orders. "Thunder Set!"

Lighting struck down from heaven and hit Lambo. He was charged.

"HAHA. You think that'll scare us?" Scar, the leader, said.

"No. I know it will. It might even kill you." Lambo warned.

He attacked them. He rushed to get I-pin. While he was fighting there was only one thing on his mind.

"I'll save her, no matter what happens!"

Hundreds came to challenge and stop him. But Lambo took them out, each and every one.

"Call the others!" Scar ordered one of his men.

It became his last order to his men. Lambo took him out and took I-pin.

"Run. Go home. Hide. Do whatever you can to avoid them. I'll catch up with you!" Lambo said.

"NO! I can help you! I won't go!" I-pin protested.

"I don't want or need your help! I want AND need you safe, I-pin! I love you!" he said, out loud.

I-pin wanted to ask him about what he said but she didn't get a chance. The enemy came to them with the intent to kill. Lambo sensed that's why he did it.

He pushed I-pin.

I-pin, not having any other choice, ran as fast as she can to their home. Many times did she look back, but Lambo wasn't behind her. She was very worried.

Lambo waited for the rest of Scar's men. He decided to finish them off. For the Vongola and for I-pin.

They came after some time. There were about a thousand of them.

"Come on! I'll take all of you out! Lightning Helm!" Lambo said as he put on his helmet and turned it into a full armor. "This is for hurting my friends and I-pin!"

I-pin got home. She waited for long hours but Lambo didn't come. She lied on her bed, worried.

"Where in the world are you, stupid?" She asked as if she was talking to Lambo. But he wasn't there.

She cried herself to sleep. In the middle of that same night, a loud noise downstairs woke I-pin up.

"Hnn?" she wondered. She thought it might be an enemy. She went down the stairs, prepared to fight. When she got down, she turned the lights on only to see that there was no one there.

She was about to go back up when someone grabbed her from behind. She thought that person was going to kill her, but, no. Instead, that person hugged her.

_"I told you I'd catch up, didn't I? Haha. I love you, I-pin."_

After that, her heart was relieved of the worrying. Then it pounded so fast again. For at that moment, that moment that she didn't want to end, she felt Lambo was really back. She found him.


End file.
